


Watch Over Me

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 1x13, Canon Compliant, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: (Set after the events of 1x13) After the shootout at the warehouse, Chloe and Trixie are rather traumatized. Not wanting to be alone, Chloe asks if Lucifer will stay with them at her place, and he agrees.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Watch Over Me

“Isn’t it past her bedtime?”

Chloe’s mind was reeling from the events that had just taken place, how both her and her daughter had nearly died, how she’d killed Malcolm, how Lucifer seemed to have died but also didn’t? The last thing required way too much brain effort to think about right now, so when Lucifer tried to change the subject she didn’t argue.

The detective was in shock really. She felt numb because she was so afraid and emotionally tortured by what just happened that her brain had just numbed out as a result. Sure, she’d been in awful, scary situations before and seen things that kept her up at night, but this.

This was something else.

Having her daughter kidnapped like that had terrified her more than anything in this world, and likely poor Trixie too. Chloe was going to probably have to see about taking her to a therapist if she showed any signs of PTSD, and she hated that was even something she had to consider.

Her seven-year-old daughter should not have PTSD. Chloe felt like it was her fault. If she hadn’t gotten mixed up with Malcom, then none of this would have happened. Her daughter was traumatized because of her really, and it was eating at Chloe’s heart. Deep down she knew it wasn’t her fault obviously, she never wanted this to happen, Malcolm was just crazy. But right now, with her mind spinning out of control, she blamed herself; maybe she needed to go to a therapist too.

“Detective?”

Chloe realized she’d been spaced out and not said anything to Lucifer’s statement. She blinked and nodded, “Yeah- “she looked down at Trixie who was clinging to her arm like a lifeline, and her heart broke all over again. Tonight, was going to be tough. Trixie may be able to fall asleep and escape the horrors of the evening, but Chloe wouldn’t. She’d be lying awake, playing the events over and over in her head, feeling all those emotions drowning her.

It was too much to handle alone. And so, Chloe looked at Lucifer, the expression on her face screaming ‘overwhelmed’ and asked in a quiet voice, “Can…can you stay?” she wanted him to stay the night with them, so she didn’t have to be alone with her thoughts. Chloe feared it would be too much to ask after all of this. Lucifer was probably freaked out and tired too, even if he seemed cool as a cucumber.

Lucifer was surprised at the request, but it was clear from Chloe’s expression and body language that she was struggling, and regardless of any romantic feelings towards her, they were partners and partners helped each other. “Of course.” He would be there for her.

Over the next few minutes, Lucifer called in Malcolm’s body; they figured if he did it, it would seem less suspicious. He couldn’t lie, so he just gave vague details that were true without giving the full truth, something he was very good at. Chloe just sat in the driver’s seat of her car, holding Trixie who wouldn’t leave her side, which was fine by her. She needed her daughter’s comfort too.

Then they had to wait for the police to arrive and give statements while avoiding the incriminating and inexplicably details such as Lucifer getting shot and not dying, and Chloe stealing evidence. Finally, it was over, and Lucifer got into the driver’s seat after the police took the money bag from the back, which Chloe told them Malcolm had put there, “Right, home?” He was having one of the officers drive his car back to the precinct where he could collect it tomorrow.

Chloe just nodded, putting the seatbelt over her and Trixie. It wasn’t exactly that safe to drive with Trixie curled up on her like this, but neither of them wanted to let go of the other, so they remained that way on the drive.

The silence in the car was tense, and even Lucifer didn’t try to break it with some witty pun or joke. He recognized that right now that was definitely not appropriate. His poor detective and her child were traumatized, and he felt an overwhelming desire to ensure they were okay.

By the time they arrived at Chloe’s mother’s house, Trixie was asleep. It seemed that unlike Chloe, because of her age, tiredness had won over the trauma and allowed her to sleep. Chloe felt like she would likely wake up at some point in the night from a nightmare, but she really hoped she wouldn’t. Tomorrow they would talk about things properly and Trixie could have time off school if she needed, or anything really. Chloe was going to do her best to fix this.

Once inside, Chloe carried Trixie to her room, slipping off her shoes and settling her into bed. She was still wearing her clothes, but she didn’t want to disturb her by changing her into pajamas right now, she needed to sleep. Trixie stirred a little but thankfully didn’t wake. Chloe was reluctant to leave her alone, but after checking the window lock three times, and leaving her bedroom door open ajar, she finally let her sleep.

Lucifer was stood awkwardly by the door, seeming to not know what to do. “You can sit.” Chloe said quietly, taking off her shoes and sitting on the couch heavily. She felt both everything and nothing all at once.

The man followed in taking off his shoes, then sat beside her, giving her some space between them.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Chloe just tried to breathe and not meltdown. She was rubbing her forehead, her eyes closed tight to try and chase away the horrifying images of the night from her mind, but that only made them more vivid. She heard the singsong taunting from Malcolm, Lucifer’s cry of pain, gunshots ringing in the air, the sound of bullets in flesh as they tore into Malcolm’s body and killed him.

Chloe didn’t even realize she was entering a state of panic, until Lucifer was lightly touching her arm, “Detective?” She felt like she couldn’t breathe and as a result, she only panicked more, her chest feeling like someone had sat on it and she couldn’t get enough air. She gasped for breath, clutching her chest, eyes wide, teary and panicked.

Lucifer looked equally worried, but he tried to keep calm for her sake, “Breathe, detective.” She tried but she felt like she couldn’t.

“I-I-I c-can’t- “she was having a full-blown panic attack and wasn’t able to calm herself down. This was one of the things she was afraid of happening while she was here after what happened, and she was so so grateful that she wasn’t alone right now.

“You can.” Lucifer took her hands and tugged her lightly to get her to look at him, “I want you to breathe with me, okay?” he took a slow breath in, held it for a moment then exhaled, “Copy what I do.” And he took another deep breath in, held it then exhaled out.

Chloe focused on the warmth of his hands and the sound of his voice, as she did her best to follow his directions. It took a little bit, but her breathing started to go back to normal. “Good, keep doing it and focus on the things around you. You are safe right now, Chloe. You are in your home with Trixie and me, and no-one is going to hurt you or her. I will ensure it.”

His voice was so soothing, so comforting and it helped coax Chloe out of her panic attack. However, barely a moment after she was no longer panicking, Lucifer’s gentle words had caused her barrage of emotions to come crashing down on her and she burst into tears. Not just pretty tears, it was full heaving sobs that made her nearly collapse to the ground. Nose running, face screwed up, unattractive crying.

Chloe couldn’t say anything, but she didn’t have to. Lucifer wasn’t the best at comfort in his mind, he wasn’t experienced in it, but he tried. He worried she’d be sensitive to being touched right now, so he started slow in putting his arm around her, but before he’d even fully done that, Chloe was practically throwing herself into his arms, and he let her. Lucifer held her as she sobbed into his shirt, gripping her tightly and rocking her a little. It hurt his heart to see her in such a state, to see the usually so composed and brave detective melt down like this, but he didn’t judge her one little bit. “I’ve got you.” He shushed softly, finding one of his hands lightly stroking through her hair, “Shh- “

They remained that way for several minutes until Chloe had stopped crying, but even then, she didn’t make a move to pull away, and Lucifer didn’t either. He would hold her for as long as she needed.

“I’m s-sorry for that…but T-thank you- “came the first muffled words maybe ten minutes of silence later. Chloe’s face was still half-buried in his chest because it made her feel safe, and also, he was a really good hugger.

“No problem at all, detective. Tonight, was awful and scary, I understand that. Hell, I’m the devil and was still disturbed by what happened tonight.”

“You were?” Chloe sat up a bit. Lucifer had had such a poker face this whole time, that she had no idea he was struggling.

“Well…lets just say I went through hell tonight. Decide whether you want to take that literally or metaphorically.”

Chloe squinted a bit, “I don’t quite understand what happened between you and Malcolm, but I’m sorry you had to get caught up in this.” She knew the man wasn’t hurt thankfully, but what happened between the two did seem to have shaken him, “I hope you’re okay.” She touched his arm lightly even though she was kind of leaning on it already.

Lucifer shrugged, “I’ll be fine. I’ve been through much worse.” His arm was slung over her shoulders as she leant against his chest and it made him smile to have her so close, as well as made a fuzzy, warm feeling start to grow in his chest. “I’m just glad you and the child are safe, and that bastard is now suffering where he belongs.”

The detective didn’t question him and his weird metaphors and explanations, and just relaxed against him, so glad she’d asked him to stay. She yawned, the exhaustion from the night catching up to her.

“Why don’t you get some sleep? You certainly could use it.” Lucifer suggested, “You may sleep here with me if you’d like the comfort, and I promise I mean no innuendo by that.”

Even though part of her knew she should go and change and sleep in an actual bed, her position on the couch with Lucifer was so comfortable and she was so tired she could hardly get up anyway. “Mhmm okay.” She murmured, her brain already starting to fall asleep as she leaned heavily on the man, nuzzling into his chest.

“Just don’t drool on my suit, this cost more than your rent.” Lucifer teased lightly, letting his fingers brush her back gently as she relaxed against him, and despite the awful things that had happened that night, this was really something special, “Although I suppose Malcolm already ruined it with that bullet hole.”

“I will try not to.” Chloe let her eyes slide closed, and while earlier she’d been certain she wouldn’t sleep a wink after what happened, now she felt she may get the best sleep of her life in Lucifer’s arms.

Lucifer watched and felt her relax in his arms and soon enough she fell asleep. He adjusted positions slightly so they would both be more comfortable, and Chloe would be less likely to get a neck cramp in the morning, “Sleep well, Chloe.” And he let his eyes fall closed too, and together devil and detective slept the night away.


End file.
